The Legacy
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Saying goodbye to one legend is hard. Knowing the legacy will live on is wonderful. This is what I wrote after seeing Ric's Farewell Address
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Annabelle and Richard.

**Note:** I wrote this after watching Ric's Address on RAW. Hope yall like it.

**Chapter 1**

Annabelle Bautista stood in the gorilla position rubbing her swollen stomach. She always knew today would come she just hoped it wasn't going to be so soon. Although if you thought about it, it wasn't that soon at all. Out of the five siblings, she knew she would be the one picked to do this. She just wished she wouldn't be five and a half months pregnant when she had to.

"You sure you can do this?"

Annabelle turned to see her and her father's good friend, Paul Levesque.

"Yeah. It just sucks. I'm gonna be emotional with this already, but top that with pregnancy hormones…"

Paul just started laughing as he pulled his friend in for a hug.

"Remember you're callin me out first after your father."

"I know. It's gonna be weird walking out there after being away from the ring almost two years now."

Paul nodded at his friend. Annabelle had left the WWE almost two years ago when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted her children to have at least one at home parent. Since her son Richard wasn't attending school yet, since he was only two, Annabelle and him traveled with her husband Dave. She would be staying home after tonight at their second house in Charlotte while Dave was on the road.

Annabelle nodded and soon her old music was heard throughout the arena.

"I guess that's my cue."

Paul nodded as he helped Annabelle up to the black curtain. Annabelle stepped through the curtains and stood at the top of the ramp as Lillian Garcia began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen from Charlotte, North Carolina, Belle!"

Annabelle waved at all the fans as she walked slowly down the ramp. She slapped hands with a few fans before stepping up into the steps and getting into the ring.

'Thank god this dress goes down to my calves.' Annabelle thought as she straightened her satin teal maternity dress.

"Hello Orlando!" Annabelle yelled into the microphone in her hand.

"As all of you know tonight my father Ric Flair is giving his farewell address. HHH and I did a whole rock, paper, scissors game for who would get to introduce him out to the crowd. As you can see I won." Annabelle said laughing at the end.

After taking a deep breath while trying to keep her emotions in check, Annabelle brought the microphone up to her mouth.

"Now ladies and gentlemen…I present to you…from Charlotte, North Carolina…my dad…The Nature Boy Ric Flair!"

Ric Flair's music played through the arena and he soon appeared at the top of the ramp. Annabelle smiled as her eyes met her dad's. Ric smiled as his second daughter with tears in his eyes as he walked down to the ring. After he climbed into the ring, Ric pulled his daughter into his arms for a hug. When he did, he began to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Anna Banana. I'm so sorry I missed out on so much with you. I just want you to know I am so proud of you. I'm so happy for you, Dave, Richie, and this new baby."

Annabelle squeezed her dad a little more before whispering her reply.

"I love you too Daddy. Don't be sorry. You were always there when I really needed you. I want you to know I am so proud of you too Dad. You deserve this."

Ric kissed his daughter's cheek and then pulled back to address the fans.

"I want to thank you all for the memories," Flair said, "I want to thank you for the support and most of all, thank you for making me who I am today."

When Ric set the microphone down he went to help his daughter out of the ring. He noticed she wasn't moving from her spot and looked at her confused. Annabelle then brought the microphone up to her lips as Motorhead's "It's Time To Play The Game" came blasting through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…The Game…Triple H!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Annabelle and Richard.

**Note:** I wrote this after watching Ric's Address on RAW. Hope yall like it.

**Chapter 2**

Ric and Annabelle watched as Paul Levesque came walking down to the ring. Annabelle watched with tears in her eyes as her father and Paul embraced each other. She rubbed her stomach slowly and noticed Paul look at her worried over her father's shoulder. She just shook her head to let him know she was ok. After Paul thanked Ric himself, he let Ric know that there were more people who wanted to thank him. Annabelle watched as her father's friends known as The Four Horsemen walked down to the ring. She didn't even know who all would be coming out. After Ric hugged all his friends, Saliva's "I Walk Alone" was heard. Annabelle smiled as her husband stood at the top of the ramp.

"The Animal…Evolution Ric…Batista!" Paul said.

'He would have to look all fine and have me wantin him when we're in public.' Annabelle thought with a smirk on her face.

Dave looked at his wife from behind his shades. He was a little concerned when he saw her hand on her stomach. She just smiled to let him know she was ok. He also had to admit he was wondering what she was thinking when he saw the smirk on her face. The people in the ring, as well as the people in the audience, laughed when Dave picked up Ric in a big hug. Annabelle wiped the newly formed tears in her eyes seeing her husband and father together.

"You ok?" Dave asked his wife as he walked over to stand behind her.

"Yeah. It's just really emotional. That's my Dad." Annabelle whispered to him.

Dave pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. He had to admit it was times like this that he was glad the fans knew the two were married. He could still remember the day Annabelle came to visit her dad on the road and they met.

"_Hey guys I want you to meet someone. Well really Dave you're the only one who doesn't know her." Ric said as he came into the Evolution locker room._

_Dave looked at Ric confused. Before he could ask what Ric was talking about a woman came into the room. Dave looked at her and felt a small spark. She had long honey colored hair, blue eyes, and sun kissed skin. She looked like she was a foot shorter than him. She wore a teal lace camisole, a black knee length skirt, and black heels that had satin ribbons tying around her calves._

"_Paul…Randy…yall remember my daughter Annabelle."_

_Paul and Randy smiled as they hugged the young woman. Then Ric gently pushed his daughter towards Dave._

"_Dave this is my daughter Annabelle Flair. Annabelle this is my friend and fellow wrestler David Bautista."_

_As Annabelle and Dave shook hands, they both just glanced at the other. Neither expected what their lives held. _

Two weeks later the two went on their first date. Things just seemed to escalate from there. After dating for two years, Dave asked her to move into his home in Tampa with him. Three months later Dave had asked Ric for Annabelle's hand in marriage. Dave could still remember that night.

"_Hey Ric can I talk to you?" Dave asked his girlfriend's father and his friend._

"_Sure Dave. What can I do for you?"_

"_As you know Annabelle and I have been dating for almost two and a half years now. I really love your daughter and I want to ask her to be my wife. I'm hopin for your permission to marry her."_

_Ric leaned back in his seat at the hotel's restaurant and looked at Dave. Dave felt like he was going to puke. He was so nervous._

"_You serious about this Dave? You want to spend the rest of your life with my daughter? You are going to spend the rest of your life taking care of her and any children you have?"_

"_Yes to all of that. I love Annabelle. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and making her happy." Dave told his friend._

_Ric stood up and looked down at Dave. He then stuck his hand out towards his friend._

"_You have my permission Dave."_

_Dave stood up as he shook Ric's hand. He then pulled the older man in for a hug and went to find Annabelle._

Five months later the two had married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Annabelle and Richard.

**Note:** I wrote this after watching Ric's Address on RAW. Hope yall like it.

**Chapter 3**

As Dave held his wife in his arms with one of his hands resting under hers on her belly, he looked at his father-in-law. He would forever be grateful to Ric for not only helping him with his wrestling and work life, but for bringing the love of his life into his life. Soon John Cena's theme music was heard after a few other people had joined them all in the ring. When John came to hug Annabelle, she laughed as he called her Little Mama and rubbed her stomach. He smiled as Dave playfully pulled his sunglasses down glaring at their friend. John just smiled and went to stand on the other end of the ring. Annabelle knew the rest of her family was coming down next and stepped up next to her father and lifted the microphone.

"Now I'd like to welcome the rest of my family down. My stepmother Tiffany, my brothers David and Reid, and my sisters Meegan and Ashley!"

Ric pulled Annabelle into a hug as his family walked down the ramp. John sat on the middle rope to let them all in. After each family member hugged Ric, they hugged Annabelle. Annabelle was so glad to see all of them because she hadn't seen them in two months. When she looked around the ring she saw Triple H, her husband, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Harley Race, Ricky Steamboat, Greg Valentine, Dean Malenko, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard, Barry Windham, JJ Dillon, and a few others. Then it seemed the ramp was covered with all other superstars, divas, referees, and crewmen. To know that her father meant so much to so many people really touched her. RAW soon went off the air with everyone clapping for Ric.

Three and a half months later, Ric sat in a hospital waiting room waiting for any news. After ten hours of sitting there, he was getting anxious.

"It's a boy…and a girl!"

The Flair and Bautista family members who were in the waiting room looked at Dave surprised as he said the news. None of them knew Annabelle was having twins except for the couple. Dave showed them all where Annabelle's room was. They all let Ric go in first. Ric smiled as he saw his daughter lying there holding two wrapped babies.

"Hi Daddy. I'd like you to meet your grandson Keegan Morgan and your granddaughter Camilla Rose."

Ric let his daughter place both babies in his arms.

"Looks like the Flair legacy lives on huh Ric?" Dave said to his father-in-law.

"They are Bautistas not Flairs." Ric said with a smile as he placed his new grandchildren into the small bassinets in the room.

"They're just as much Flairs as they are Bautistas, Ric." Dave said as he hugged Ric.

Ric hugged his friend and then his daughter. As he sat down in a chair in the room he thought about what Dave had said. He had been really sad and devastated to be leaving the squared circle. As he looked at his two new grandchildren and Annabelle and Dave's son who Dave was holding, he thought Dave had a point. His legacy lived on through his children and his grandchildren.

"Thank you Annabelle and Dave."

Annabelle and Dave looked at Ric confused.

"For what Daddy?" Annabelle asked.

"For all of this…" Ric said smiling at the married couple and their children.

"No Ric thank you." Dave said with Annabelle nodding her head.

Dave had a point when he said the legacy would live on. All three of the Bautista children became WWE Superstars displaying moves they had learned from both their parents, their uncles, and videos of their grandfather. The best part of it all was Ric was there on all of their debut nights.


End file.
